Las PPGZ y los RRBZ : Una nueva historia
by gokutsa
Summary: Los chicos se fueron de nueva Saltadilla hace un año jurando derrotar a sus más grandes enemigas, ellas lograron salvar a la ciudad de l pero no se deshicieron de él. En su regreso suceden cosas: peleas,nuevos poderes, 6 héroes,enamoramientos,la lucha por el bien y la pureza completa ,de todo.
1. el inicio de todo

Este es un fanfic creado para ustedes me esforzare mucho,espero que sea de su agrado.

Creado para entretener, publico en general. Esperó reviews o concejos

_lo que hablan_

_'pensamiento'_

 _N/A: nota de la autora_

EL INICIO DE TODO:

En alguna parte del universo...hace mucho tiempo...se hallaban dos soberanas que vivían tranquilamente, manteniendo el orden y equilibrio, esas soberanas eran hermanas se los ma han Luz y Sombra.

Luz era la soberana de la luz,el bien y la bondad; ella era la hermana mayor (es de piel clara, ojos blancos,cabello blanco,su vestido era suelto y de tiras de un blanco muy brillante, además de llevar una corona de diamantes).

Sombra era la soberana de la oscuridad, la maldad y derivados de esta;ella era la hermana menor (piel clara,ojos negros,cabello negro,su vestido era suelto y de un negro profundo,además de llevar una corona de una gema oscura.

Pero un día Sombra se reveló,quiso que el universo esté lleno de oscuridad y creó los rayos de oscuridad(rayos z negros en la tierra) y también a €l como su mano derecha y los envió a la tierra (planeta); Luz se enteró de esto y supo que si destruía a €l su hermana se debilitaría lo suficiente como para poder derrotarla,y por eso envió 7 rayos de luz(rayos z blancos en la tierra) y así formar héroes y derrotar a €l porque ella no podía ir. Así pasó el tiempo(exactamente un año)pero no hubo resultados y por eso envió otros 3 rayos de luz, ella sabía lo que pasaria con las personas que recibirán los rayos y con quienes la recibieron. Ella quería que el universo estuviera nuevamente en orden y con equilibrio como lo era antes...

Así comienza otra nueva historia, con nuevos héroes, nuevas alianzas, luchas,victorias y 3 nuevos romances (además de parte de la historia del pasado)...


	2. recuerdo hace un año

_Sam: hola a todos ㈳5 y gracias por leer el prólogo o inicio de mi Fanfic, debo avisarles que en la presentación de cada capítulo me acompañará Minion, anda Minion presentate._

 _Minion: hola como están, y gracias Sam por tomarme en cuenta. ._

 _Sam: de nada, sigamos aquí presentamos el primer capítulo de mi fanfic._

 _Minion: así que disfruten la lectura, y cualquier queja (él/ella) es el culpable._

 _Sam: ㈶4 ¿de que parte éstas? Ya fuiste ven aquí ㈶8㈶8㈴0._

 _Minion: ㈷2㈸2 ahhhhh...¡ayuda! Comencemos con esto, ahhh..._

 _Sam: ¡MINION! Las power puff girls z y los rowdy ruff boys z no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados._

 _Minion: esto es escrito para entretener._

 **Flash back:**

Las Chicas SuperPoderosas z ( **Minion:** P **ower Puff Girls z o PPGZ. Sam: es el primer fic, no interrumpas** ) viajaban por el tiempo para reunir los 3 ""rayos z blancos"" que faltaban( **Sam: en el inicio puse con se llamaban realmente. Minion: ¿y tu si puedes interrumpir? Sam:es mi historia puedo interrumpir cuando yo quiera.** ) y llegaron a Egipto.

Mientras en la actualidad €l y los otros villanos incluidos los chicos jocosos ( **Minion: así se llamaban antes. Sam: bueno prosigamos.** ) reunidos en un edificio, peludito ya había sido derrotado, entonces €l preguntó quien más se ofrecía a luchar contra las chicas; los chicos jocosos quisieron ir pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenían rayos z negros y que fueron creados a traves del ADN de las chicas, mojo les contó,€l dijo que no había problemas y los envió a Egipto del pasado sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas,después de presentarse y hablar un poco...

-¡Es hora de pelear!- dicen los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no sirve para nada- dice la líder rosa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclaman en forma de pregunta los chicos y se sorprenden mucho al ver a las heroínas de forma ""extraña"" ( **Sam: ya verán porqué. Minion: jajaja, sigamos.** ).

-Su debilidad...ya se...conoce- dicen las 3 heroínas ( **Minion: no se pondrán nombres por el momento, para aclarar el orden=rosa,celeste y verde claro.** ) en un tono lindo y seductor, además de poses lindas, luego cada una le mande besos volados cada una a su contraparte.

-¿huggg? ¡Ahh!- los chicos se quejan al ser alcanzados por los besos de sus contrapartes y se forma un corazón gigante que los regresa al tiempo actual en forma de piedra.

€l les explicó a los otros villanos que así no podrán derrotar a las chicas y le dice que si les entreganban los rayos z negros él se encargaría de fortalecerlos ( **Minion: pero que mentiroso. Sam: ni que lo digas.** ) ellos le creyeron pero €l absorbió los rayos z negros de ellos dejándolos inconscientes, justo en ese momento los chicos ya estaban despertando de su trance, €l se fue a causar caos en la actualidad, las chicas regresaron y lucharon entre ellos, las chicas lo vencieron con ayuda de los rayos z blancos que habían reunido.

-No puedo creer que las tontas hallan derrotado a €l- dice Boomer sorprendido al ver lo que pasó.

-Si tienes razón, se volvieron más poderosas- agrega Brick igual de sorprendido pero también muy enojado por eso.

-Esas súper tontas, argg...¿como las venceremos Brick?- pregunta Butch con rabia.

-Sí,¿cómo lo haremos? Se han vuelto más fuertes- pregunta Boomer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues...no lo sé- dice Brick con sinceridad haciendo que sus hermanos menores se caigan de espaldas.

-¿en serio? ¡Esfuérzate, piensa!- le grita Butch y con una gotita tipo anime al igual que el menor de ellos, Boomer.

-Lo único que podría decir es que necesitamos entrenar tanto cuerpo y mentes para ganar resistencia- dice Brick pensando en un plan.

-Sí, además podríamos conseguir algunas armas, pero no las de mojo eso es basura sinó unas armas que realmente sirvan- agrega Butch -¿pero en donde?- se pregunta.

¿Y si vamos al mismo lugar a donde el mono fué para crearnos, robando la sustancia z y cosas que tenían el ADN de las súper tontas?, el laboratorio del profesor Utonio- dice Boomer culminando con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus hermanos mayores.

-Oye Boomer... esa fué una gran idea enserio... y fué tuya- dice Brick aún sorprendido y extrañado por lo dicho por el menor de ellos.

-Si tienes razón Brick esa fué una gran idea y fué de... ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?!- dice Butch sacudiendo a Boomer violentamente pero Brick interviene para separarlos

-Ya déjalo Butch, aunque la idea de Boomer sea la primera idea racional que halla tenido déjalo en paz- dice Brick viendo que su hermano menor esta mareado y con los ojos en forma de espiral -mejor apresuremos vayámonos de este lugar de una vez- agrega y Boomer está recuperado.

Los tres hermanos robaron máquinas y aparatos de mucha tecnología del laboratorio del profesor y de la familia Shirogane y se fueron de la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla.

Mientras con las chicas después de encerrar a él y enviarlo al espacio hicieron una celebración junto con el profesor Utonio, Ken,Puchi,el alcalde,la señorita bellou, Dai y Keisy; quiénes descubrieron la identidad de sus hermanas. Todos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, al día siguiente se levantaron y descubrieron que le habían robado el profesor nuevamente pero esta vez no encontraron a ladrón, los ladrones, porque los chicos ya se habían ido de la ciudad ese día y nadie sabía que ellos portaban restos de partículas de los rayos z negros que €l les había dado anteriormente.

 _Sam: esto es todo por hoy, fue corto pero esperó que les halla gustado, ufff me siento mejor._

 _Minion: ouchh..eso dolió Sam ㈹5._

 _Sam: entonces para la próxima, y no hables ㈴9㈴9㈵0._

 _Minion: está bien lo siento ㈶6._

 _Sam: ya, mejor despidete de una vez, ya terminamos._

 _Minion: sí, gracias por leer, nos vemos para el próximo fic, dejen reviews._

 _Sam: el próximo fic saldrá en menos de 2 meses como mínimo, adiós._

 _Minion: adiós._


	3. ¿¡Ustedes de nuevo?

**Minion:Hola de nuevo Cómo han estado al parecer Sam ya se ha tardado tanto en venir como publicar esto.㈶4㈳7.**

 **Sam: ya ya re..re..gre..sé (respirando agitadamente) Sorry pero se me ha hecho tarde, jajaja Jajaja (riendo nerviosamente).㈳7㈶9㈷1㈸0㈸5.**

 **Minion: Qué bueno que ya regresaste ahora podemos comenzar.**

 **Sam: Espera siento que presentarte a alguien,quién va hacer un nuevo amigo y nos va a acompañar desde ahora o vez si falta alguien de los dos u en otras cosas así**

 **Minion: ¿Y cómo se llama? ㈵3.**

 **Sam: Se llama Michu, vamos ven Michu saluda,no seas tímido anda.**

 **Michu: jejeje. Hola Cómo están todos, mi nombre es Michu. ? ㈳5㈳3㈴2** **✌.**

 **Sam: ㈳5㈳6** **Entonces cómo es la primera vez estás aquí, presenta, Michu haznos el favor ㈇6㈇7.**

 **Minion: jejejeje si comencemos hazlo Michu. ㈳7㈸0.**

 **Sam: pero antes quisiera preguntar algo, ¿porqué no nos presentamos como animales por que así serias más fácil nombrarnos y me ahorraría el trabajo de escribir tanto.**

 **Minions y Michu: sí claro buena idea, así será fácil nombrarnos.**

 **Sam: exacto yo seré un ㈄7**

 **Minion: yo seré un ㈅4**

 **Michu: y yo un ㈄9**

 **㈄7: Bueno ahora sí comencemos.**

 **㈅4:sí haslo Michu**

 **㈄9: como digan, las PowerPuff Girls y los RowdyRuff Boys no nos pertenece sólo los hemos tomado prestado, este fic fue escrito solamente para entretener y aquí va el segundo Fanfic que...**

 **㈄7: que fué escrito por mí..diculpen las faltas ortografías...y usen mucho la imaginación... Comencemos...**

Luego de un año.

Un día jueves una chica caminaba tranquilamente hasta la secundaria de nueva Saltadilla la chica se llamaba Momoko Akatsutsumi(la ppgz _rosa la más inteligente y líder, su cabello es de color naranja o pelirrojo largo hasta la altura de las rodillas, recogido en una cola alta sujetado con gran lazo rojo, es de piel blanca, ojos extrañamente rosas como el cuarzo rosa_ (㈅4: **el color de sus ojos serán comparados con las piedras preciosas ¿no? ㈵3. ㈄9:al parecer ㈳7. ㈄7:sigamos㈶4㈴9㈴0.** ); _está vestida como un polo manga larga holgado en la parte del vientre de color blanco con un corazón en medio y las mangas eran de franjas rosas y blancas, una falda estilo jean corta algo arriba de las rodillas, además de su cinturón de transformación_ ( ㈄7: **posdata ya saben el color y como es. ㈅4: si.. ㈄9:sigamos.** ) , _lleva zapatillas blancas con detalles rojos y con una mochila blanca,rosa ,negra y rojo_ ) de anatomía normal para su edad que es de 15 años (㈄7: **prefiero no poner mas detalles de su cuerpo. ㈄9: para evitar a los pervertidos ¿no?. ㈅4: solo para aclarar todos los personajes son de contexturas delgadas y tienen buen cuerpo.** ) ella va en cuarto año de la sección "A", al llegar a la puerta del lugar secundaria encontró con una de sus amigas Miyako Gotokuji ( _la ppgz celeste la número 3 del grupo, la más dulce y amigable, su cabello es de color amarillo o rubio largo que le llega hasta arriba de la cintura,está recogido en dos coletas de lado, piel blanca, ojos color celestes como el zircon; vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda cuadros de color celeste azul y plomo haz algo arriba de las rodillas, unas balerinas celestes con detalles azules, su cinturón de transformación y con una mochila de color blanco, celeste, negro y azul_ ) su anatomia es normal para su edad ella cursa el mismo año que Momoko, cuarto año "A" y tiene 15 años.

\- Hola Miyako - dice Momoko saludando con la mano a su amiga.

\- Eh...hola Momoko - le responde dulcemente de la misma forma Miyako.

\- ¿y Kaoru? la has visto? - le pregunta a Momoko algo preocupada.

\- No todavía pero seguro que ya viene - le responde nuevamente Miyako terminando con una sonrisa.

\- ¡HEY! - alguien grito y dirigen su vista hasta dónde se proviene ese grito y ven que es una chica, su amiga Kaoru dirigiéndose a donde ellas en su patineta- Hola Momoko, hola Miyako - saluda Kaoru ( _la ppgz verde claro, de cabellos de color azabache casi negro, suelto, de forma casi desarreglada y que le llega hasta los hombros, es de piel clara, ojos verdes peridoto; vestida con una camiseta verde holgada con una estrella central de color amarillo,un short pesquero grande qué le queda hasta algo debajo de las rodillas también, usa unas zapatillas de color verde claro y oscuro, también usa su cinturón de transformación y lleva una mochila de color blanco verde oscuro verde claro y negro_ ) de contextura normal para su edad al igual que sus amigas va en cuarto año sección A.

\- Hola Kaoru, que bueno que ya llegaste - la saluda amablemente Miyako.

Suena la campana de la secundaria de donde estudiaban advirtiendo que entraran al lugar y que ya iban a iniciar las clases y las 3 chicas entran al lugar con algo de dificultad al entrar (㈄7: **en ese momento eran muy famosas entre los chicos más que las chicas. ㈄9: me imagino como se debieron sentir. ㈅4: si, prosigamos.** ).

\- Mejor entremos de una vez a nuestro salón - dice Momoko, jala a sus amigas y se apresura a llegar al salón librándose de los tantos admiradores que las rodeaban.

\- Por... ... nos libramos - dice Miyako respirando agitadamente al llegar al salón junto con sus dos amigas.

\- Tienes razón...ahahahhh... gracias por...ayudarnos Momoko - dice agitadamente Kaoru y las 3 se sientan en las carpetas que se le han dispuestos al inició de la semana (㈅4: **las carpetas individuales y ellas están al final. ㈄9: Momoko está en el centro, Miyako está a su izquierda y Kaoru esta a la izquierda de ella. ㈄7: atrás de ellas están tres carpetas vacías.** ).

De pronto viene la profesora- buenos días alumnos- saluda la profesora.

\- Buenos días sensei Kouko - exclaman en son de saludo todos los alumnos.

\- Bien comencemos con matemáticas - dice la profesora escuchando un "" no"" de parte de Kaoru y algunos más del salón y hací transcurrió el tiempo.

Mientras en la entrada de la ciudad..

\- La ciudad de nueva Saltadilla...¿acaso nos has estado esperando? Hemos esperado todo un año imaginado este momento - dice un chico vestido mayormente de color rojo y con una gorra roja usada al revés - y poder derrotar a sus valiosas heroínas - agrega.

\- Preparence ahora estúpidas chicas súper poderosas - dice un chico vestido de verde y con su cabello atado en una coleta pero con un mechón sobresaliendole.

\- Por que esta vez serán derrotadas - continúa un chico vestido de azul y con un peinado medio extraño y los tres culminan con una sonrisa malévola.

En la secundaria de nueva Saltadilla: las chicas seguían en su salón teniendo sus clases normales.

==========================¡Chicas Súper Poderosas las necesitamos!==========================

De pronto, suenan los cinturones las 3 chicas se ponen de pie y levantan la mano.

\- ¡Sensei Hakutazaya! me duele la cabeza - dice Momoko tocándose la sien.

\- Mis pies tienen frío - dice Miyako tocándose los pies.

\- Mi brazo está inflamado y está gritando - dice Kaoru alzando su brazo derecho y tapándose los oídos con su otra mano.

\- Vallan directamente a la enfermería para que las revise - dice el profesor.

\- ¡SÍ!- exclaman las 3 al mismo tiempo, salen del salón y se dirigen a la azotea o techo de su secundaria y se transforman.

\- ¡Hyper Blossom! - dice Momoko.

\- ¡Los Rolling Bubbles! - Dados Miyako.

\- Buttercup ¡Funciona! - Datos de Kaoru.

\- ¡Power Puff Girls Z! - dicen las 3 al mismo tiempo terminando con su pose de grupo (㈅4: **o también como PPGZ.** ). Las 3 chicas se van volando.

\- ¿Qué pasa profesor? - pregunta Blossom a través de su comunicador y en medio de sus amigas.

\- Chicas vallan a la ciudad, 3 chicos están haciendo desastres en centro de la ciudad y se hacen llamar los Chicos Alborotadores, detengalos - dice el profesor por medio del comunicador de la "líder".

\- ¡SÍ! - exclaman las chicas aumentando su velocidad dirigiéndose a donde se les dijo y dejan 3 estelas tras ellas (㈄9: **color rosa tras Blossom. ㈅4: color verde claro tras Buttercup. ㈄7: y finalmente celeste tras Bubbles.** ).

Las heroínas de nueva Saltadilla llegan al centro de la ciudad, ven el lugar en completo desastre y se ponen a buscar a los tres chicos que dijo el profesor después aterrizan ya que no los había encontrado hasta que una manzana a medio comer le cae a blossom en la cabeza.

\- ¡auchh...¿Quién fue el que tiró esa cosa?! - Blossom se queja total mente enojada.

\- ¡¿Fui yo algún problema?! - dice una voz, las chicas dirigen su vista de dónde salió esa voz, arriba de un edificio y nota que en el techo habían tres chicos.

\- ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!? - dice Blossom furiosa pero se queda muda al ver a un muchacho color cabello naranja (o pelirrojo)que le queda poco debajo de los hombros casi hasta la espalda cubierto con una gorra roja y negro en la parte del frente usada al revés, una chaqueta de color rojo con detalles blancos negros y amarillos, pantalón negro con detalle amarillo, guantes negros zapatos negros con rueditas en la parte del talón y lleva una curita en la mejilla derecha,unos guantes negros, sus ojos son de color rojo como el granate; al centro de los otros dos chicos, uno de cabello color amarillo (o rubio) medio despeinado y partido parte por el medio y las puntas hacia los lados, vestido al igual que el anterior excepto qué envés de color rojo es de color azul y sus ojos son de color azul tanzanita; y al otro lado un chico de cabello azabache qué le queda hasta los hombros pero atado en una coleta alta y sobresaliendole un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, él está vestido al igual que los anteriores, pero en vez de color rojo o azul es de color verde oscuro y sus ojos son verde oscuro esmeralda; blossom también ve que a sus amigas están en la misma situación que ella (㈅4 **:sorprendidas.** ).

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, acaso se quedaron mudas al vernos? - preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa arrogante haciendolas reaccionar al mismo tiempo pero responden con una pregunta.

\- ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? - preguntan las 3 ppgz reaccionando y exigiendo una explicación de tales chicos.

\- ¡Yo soy Brick! - dice el chico pelirrojo descendiendo del edificio con unas máquinas para volar con las otras dos personas que lo acompañan y se pone el dedo en la nariz (㈅4 **: ¡iugjjj, asquerosos!. .㈄9: y que lo digas. ㈄7: ㈷2㈶9㈷3㈸5. ㈄9** **: pobre ha vomitado. ㈅4: sigamos.** ).

\- ¡Mi nombre es Butch! - dice chico de cabello azabache viéndose el dedo en la nariz terminando en una pose a lado del chico anterior

\- ¡Y yo soy un Boomer! - dice el chico rubio poniéndose el dedo en la nariz finalizando una pose junto a los otros dos.

\- ¡Y somos los Chicos Alborotadores! - dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo o Rowdy Boys en ese momento.

\- ¿¡Ustedes de nuevo!? - las tres ppgz sorprendidas al mismo tiempo y de forma negativa luego de la presentación de los chicos.

\- ¿Para que regresaron? - pregunta Blossom enojada.

\- Para...derrotarlas - dice Brick (㈄9: **los tres se han sacando el dedo de su nariz. ㈅4㈄7:** **que bien ㈳6 .** ) de forma altanera - Rosadita ¿para qué más? - agrega para molestarla.

\- ¡Qué no me llamo rosadita! - le explica Blossom.

\- Pierden su tiempo como también el nuestro haciendo esto - dice Bubbles - Por favor váyanse - agrega.

\- ¡Sí!, ustedes saben que no tienen poderes,y no serviría para nada, ¿cómo van a enfrentarse a nosotras si no tienen poderes, podemos acabarlos al instante - dice Buttercup enojada.

\- Cómo dice Brick, las derrotaremos - dice seriamente Boomer.

\- Sí verdecita, sabemos eso, así que tomamos aparatos con una tecnología muy avanzada de quién se le llama profesor y de los Shirogane; así que estamos en ventaja en este momento - dice Butch de forma altanera e indiferente.

\- ¡Qué no me llamó verdecita!- dice Buttercup muy enojada, luego los tres chicos se preparan y empiezan a atacar a las chicas quienes sacan sus armas al igual que ellos (㈄7: **las armas de los chicos son:para Butch una alabarda, para Brick era una ballesta y para Boomer un lucero del alba.** ) y cada uno lucha con su contraparte (㈅4㈄9: **que coincidencia ㈴9㈴9㈵0.** ).

La lucha entre ellos fue larga; pero tenían problemas, las chicas tenían sus armas en buen estado pero perdían su resistencia poco a poco, y los chicos tenían una buena resistencia en el combate pero sus armas se rompían con el paso de la batalla y el impacto de los ataques de las chicas. En uno de los ataques Buttercup al querer golpear a Butch con su martillo, choca accidentalmente con Blossom (㈄9 **: obra mía muajajajaja *risa malvada*㈌1㈶4** **.** ) y cae violentamente hacia el suelo pero encima de Brick quien había cerrado los ojos en ese momento y los dos quedándose uno encima del otro en una posición comprometedora.

\- '¿¡Pero qué!?, no siento que haya chocado contra el suelo, caí sobre algo pero no es tan duro es más o menos suave' - piensa Blossom pero al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que cayó encima de Brick y la posición en la que están y solamente se sonroja; por fortuna para ellos que nadie los estaba viendo.

\- '¡Qué rayos! ¿que me habrá caído encima?, aunque no pesa mucho' - piensa Brick pero al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que la chica está sobre él.

\- '¿Porqué no dice nada está estático acaso no se da cuenta que estoy encima de él, vamos Blossom levántate, aunque recién me doy cuenta ¿Cómo es que pudo soportar todos mis ataques?, seguro que ha entrenado mucho, debo admitir que se ha vuelto fuerte y tiene unos ojos, rojo granate, muy lindos...¡nó!..reacciona Blossom, él es un chico molesto, asqueroso y además es menor que yo...levántate, haslohaslo' - piensa Blossom completamente sonrojada, pero no se mueve.

\- '¿Qué le pasa a la rosadita, por qué no se levanta?, yo estoy adolorido por esta lucha... aunque esto no me incómoda mucho...¡pero qué!, debo quitármela de encima, ¿porqué no lo hago?, hay que admitir que este tiempo la ha favorecido y se ha vuelto muy linda...¡nó!, no debo pensar así yo soy un villano y ella es una heroína y yo detestó a las chicas porque tienen piojos' - piensa Brick y solo de queda allí sonrojado.

Muy cerca de donde estaban los ""líderes"" (㈄7 **: pongo así "" "" por que ellos se autoproclamaron líderes de sus respectivos grupos. ? ㈅4㈄9** **: aaaaa...㈷8㈷8** **.** ) se encontraban los terceros integrantes de sus respectivos grupos, ellos han estado enviando y recepcionando los ataques de su contrincante y se estaban agotando.

\- Boomer, por favor no quiero pelear contigo - dice Bubbles en un tono dulce y para de atacar. Boomer también deja de atacar sorprendido pero sacude su cabeza y trata de olvidar lo que ella dijo.

\- No seas tonta, ¿crees que te voy a creer eso? no quieres luchar porqué eres una niñita llorona - le dice él de forma cruel.

\- Yo no soy una niña llorona - dice Bubbles con lágrimas en los ojos, desciende hasta tocar el suelo se arrodilla y se pone a llorar - '¿Por qué me pasa esto?, él y sus hermanos siempre nos han tratado mal, pero es la primera vez que me siento así, pero ¿porqué Boomer me trata tan mal y es malo conmigo? yo se que él no es así, seguro que lo hace para que esté bien con sus hermanos' - piensa la chica.

\- '¿Pero qué hice, porque me siento mal al verla así?, yo siempre la he tratado mal...,no puedo soportarlo...Bubbles está llorando por mi culpa, es mejor que me disculpe con ella' - piensa Boomer apenado y triste - Lo siento, en serio lo siento, perdóname - se disculpa él sorprendiendo mucho a la chica - No llores, soy un tonto no debi decirte esas cosas - agrega extendiendo su mano hacia Bubbles.

\- Boomer... - apenas dice Bubbles aún sorprendida y ya dejó de llorar, toma la mano de Boomer y se levanta - Gracias...'No puedo creer que se disculpó' - agradece y ve que Boomer se aleja - 'En serio se disculpó, me pidió perdón, lo hizo ¿porqué?' - y Bubbles se va a pensar más sobre lo ocurrido y se pone debajo de un árbol sin saber qué Boomer encuentra en un mismo árbol pero en otro extremo.

Nuevamente con los líderes, ellos seguían en la misma posición de antes.

\- ¡Ahh! - grita Blossom que se levanta de encima del chico toda roja.

\- ¡Ahh! - grita Brick luego de ella igualmente de rojo.

\- Eres un pervertido y aprovechado - grita blossom aún roja.

\- ¿Porqué?, si tú fuiste la que se cayó encima mío - responde Brick de la misma forma, sonrojando más blossom.

\- Arghh...no importa, adiós - dice Blossom y se retira del lugar volando lo más rápido que puede y buscar a sus amigas, encuentra a Bubbles debajo de un árbol. Luego las 2 se ponen a buscar a Buttercup.

Mientras que con los verdes, ellos recibían y se regresaban sus ataques, Buttercup estaba muy cansada mientras que Butch aunque estaba cansado pero su arma estaba muy dañada.

\- ¿Porqué no te rindes?, ¡te acabaré! - dice Buttercup entrecortadamente algunas palabras e intenta golpear con su martillo a Butch, pero él esquiva el ataque por poco.

\- Ufff...oye verdecita eso podría matarme - dice Butch en son de burla.

\- ¡Ese es el punto tonto! - dice Buttercup - ¡Y no me llames de verdecita! - aclara, ella ya agotada deja su martillo y empieza una pelea a mano limpia contra Butch, quien tiene su arma completamente destruida por tantos impactos.

Tienen una pelea mano a mano pero aunque estaban agotados Butch ganaba por poco, de pronto él deja de luchar y sólo esquivaba algunos golpes, se se para de ella y empieza a acercarse lenta y peligrosamente - Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? hermosa, linda, preciosa.. - le pregunta Butch mirandola de forma insinuante mente medio pervertida.

\- De ninguna forma - le dice Buttercup enojada y sonrojada - ¡Aléjate! - advierte con un sonrojo notorio retrocediendo y poniéndose algo nerviosa. (㈄7 **: ella nunca a pasado por algo así ~excepto con sus amigas Momoko y Miyako para ponerse un vestido o una falda~ y menos con un chico. ㈅4: eso no lo sabía? ㈄9:** **ni yo.** ).

\- ¿Porqué acaso me tienes miedo o es que te pongo nerviosa? - dice con un pequeño sonrojo presente y acercándose más ella.

\- N..n..¡No!, sólo es que no me agradas, y no quiero que te me acerques - dice y advierte Buttercup mucho más nerviosa pero él la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él.

\- ¿En serio, no me tienes miedo? - pergunta pero ella niega con la cabeza - Pero te pongo nerviosa - agrega acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica con el mismo sonrojo de antes pero un poco más notorio; luego nota el sonrojo de ella, la suelta y se aleja riendo - 'Así que la pongo nerviosa..., aunque sinceramente si ha vuelto muy bonita la verdecita...no,..no..no puedo pensar eso...somos enemigos, mejor...mejor...me voy, si me voy' - piensa un mucho más sonrojado Butch y se retira dejando a Buttercup aún en shock.

Luego de unos segundos Buttercup reacciona y desciende muy furiosa y sonrojada a una parte del bosque en donde se encontraba - '¿Por qué por qué no le dí un buen golpe? ¿porque no reaccioné antes cuando se acercó a mí? ¿porque rayos me siento así? ¿porque me pongo roja?' - se pregunta mentalmente y luego se pone a golpear un árbol para poder desquitarse, al parar se echa en el césped; pero poco después ve que Blossom se acerca en compañía de Bubbles las tres, se notan extrañas pero no lo dicen.

Mientras que con los chicos, quiénes ya se reunieron pasó casi lo mismo, pero entre ellos se molestaron y se hicieron bromas. Ya en la noche los 6 no podían conciliar el sueño por lo ocurrido ese día en su pelea, pero al final se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos y aún pensando en lo ocurrido.

㈄7 **:hasta ahí nomás dejo este fic nos veremos próximamente, seguiré escribiendo y espero que les siga gustando mis fics, bueno despídanse chicos.**

 **㈅4:chao, chao cuidense mucho nos veremos dentro de poco.**

 **㈄9:bye, cuídense y dejen de reviews, hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **㈄7: el próximo capítulo se titulará: ''¿¡Poderes!?, nuevos héroes''.**

 **㈄9: hasta entonces esperó que esta vez Sam no se demore en publicar? ㈴9㈴9㈵0㈶4.**

 **㈅4: si que lo haga lo más rápido posible? ㈴9㈶4.**

 **㈄7: esta bien lo intentaré pero no prometo nada ㈳7㈶6㈶0.**


	4. ¿¡poderes?

? : Hola lectores lamento la demora del capítulo? ?, es que hubo unas complicaciones y no tenía internet? , ni WiFi, ni una compu? ? .

? : si te demoraste un siglo? ? .

? : pero igual presentaste el capítulo, aunque tarde? ?..

? : wao...que animador? ...bien será mejor que empezamos de una vez con este capítulo.

? : ya saben este Fanfic es para entretenimiento Esperón que le sea de su agrado.

? : si lo de siempre adelante..

##Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio##

El profesor Utonio Kitazawa (su cabello es negro muy bien peinado y lleva una bata blanca) estaba haciendo un experimento con ayuda de su hijo Ken (una versión miniatura del señor) y su perrito robot, Puchi.

\- Ken, pásame por favor el...- es interrumpido el profesor por Puchi.

\- Profesor, detecto 3 rayos Z blancos y se dirigen a diferentes partes de la ciudad -dice el perrito robot algo preocupado.

\- Si profesor Puchi tiene razón y tienen como destino la ciudad, según veo a través del súper telescopio y satélites lejanos - dice Ken investigando en la computadora del laboratorio.

\- Está bien, Puchi ya sabes que hacer, llama a las chicas - ordena el profesor.

\- Si - asiente el can.

====================¡Chicas Súper Poderosas las necesitamos!===================

##Mientras tanto en la secundaria de la ciudad##

Las chicas (Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) estaban en clase de arte y de repente sus cinturones suenan.

\- ¡Sensei Nikaru! - exclaman las 3 poniéndose de pie.

\- La garganta me arde - se queja Momoko fingiendo una voz ronca y cogiendo su cuello.

\- Se me está bajando la presión - se queja Miyako fingiendo tiritar.

\- Me duele el estómago - se queja Kaoru tocándose el estómago.

\- Vallan rápidamente al la enfermería y vuelvan lo más rápido posible - dice el profesor nombrado con el rostro de preocupación.

\- ¡Sí! - exclaman las 3, salieron del salón y se van a la azotea del lugar y empiezan su transformación.

\- ¡Hyper Blossom! - dice Momoko.

\- ¡Rolling Bubbles! - dice Miyako.

\- ¡Powered Buttercup! - dice Kaoru.

\- ¡PPGZ! - culminan las 3 en una pose de grupo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor? - pregunta Blossom a través de su comunicador acompañada de sus dos amigas dirigiéndose al mencionado.

\- Chicas, Puchi detectó la presencia de 3 rayos Z blancos que se dirigen a la ciudad y tienen que evitar que caigan en personas apúrense y traiganlos al laboratorio - dice el profesor.

\- Pero, ¿como haremos eso profesor? - pregunta esta vez Buttercup medio confundida y las demás asienten .

\- Ustedes pueden guiar a los rayos hasta aquí, no les pasará nada - aclara Ken.

\- Waf, sí porqué ya poseen los rayos Z blancos dentro de su cuerpo waf - agrega Puchi.

\- Está bien, gracias profesor- agradece Blossom cierra su comunicador y lo pone nuevamente en su cinturón y se dirige a sus amigas y compañeras de equipo - bueno chicas, ya lo oyeron vamos busquemos esos rayos - ordena.

\- Claro - responde Bubbles.

\- Bien, pero sabes que no eres la líder ¿nó? - le dice Buttercup de mala gana - somos un equipo y no hay un líder - aclara.

\- Claro que yo soy la líder, el color rojo siempre es el líder - le responde Blossom de forma orgullosa.

\- No necesariamente el rojo es el líder de un equipo, además tu estas vestida de rosa no de color rojo - ataca Buttercup ya molesta.

\- Desde la antigüedad el rojo siempre ha sido el líder y además...- contraataca Blossom de la misma forma.

\- Chicas, por favor calmence - pide Bubbles poniéndose en medio de sus dos amigas intentando tranquilizarlas - mejor empezemos con la búsqueda de los rayos Z blancos y evitar que caigan en más personas - les recuerda la menor de ellas.

\- Si, separémonos - dice Blossom.

\- Y si los encontramos avisemonos - agrega Buttercup.

\- Y finalmente nos reunimos en el laboratorio - culmina Bubbles y las 3 asienten y se separan.

##Mientras tanto en la casa de Mojo##

Los chicos estaban aburridos pero aún seguían afectados por lo que había pasado ayer.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo más!, este lugar es aburrido, me voy a alguna parte de esta estúpida ciudad, no intenten buscarme - exclama Butch enojado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Y para qué te buscaríamos? - pregunta Brick con aburrimiento y molestia burlandose de su hermano menor quien abre la puerta y se va - Aunque tiene razón este lugar es aburrido - dice desperezándose en una especie de sillón.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Brick? - pregunta un medio confundido Boomer quien está sentado en otro sillón al lado de su hermano mayor y ve que se pone de pie.

\- No se pero esto ya es desesperante, mejor me voy al parque, después veré que puedo hacer ¿y tú que harás Boomer? - le responde Brick perezosamente en medio de un bostezo y se dirige a la puerta seguido por su otro hermano menor quien también está aburrido.

\- Pues no sé, voy a ver como juegan los demás en los campos deportivos - le responde Boomer como pensando.

\- Ojalá que resistas verlos hermano, pues mayormente Butch es el mejor en los deportes - se burla Brick.

Los 2 hermanos se separan llendo por diferentes direcciones en los destinos que han dicho.

##En el centro de la ciudad##

Con Buttercup, al separarse de sus amigas se fue sobrevolando parte de la ciudad en busca del rayo Z blanco que había dicho el profesor.

\- "¡Rayos!, ese rayo no aparece y peor aún no puedo olvidar lo de ayer, estúpido Butch" - piensa una enfadada Buttercup; y mira al suelo en busca de algo y ve que cerca de allí se encuentra Butch y una ira asesina se apodera de ella y se desvía hacia donde se encuentra él.

Butch caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad y seguía pensando en lo de ayer.

\- Estupida Buttercup, las cosas que me haces hacer, no debi hacer eso ese acercamiento me está afectando, vamos Butch olvídalo de una vez - piensa un confundido y enojadisimo Butch, y por allí ve un bote de basura y lo patea con toda su fuerza. Y ese momento Buttercup aterriza cerca de donde está él.

\- ¡Oye tú! - grita enojada.

\- ¿Ehh..? ¿quién...verdecita? - pregunta un confundido y sorprendido Butch y se sonroja levemente al recordar lo de ayer nuevamente.

\- ¡No, la vieja de la esquina!, ¿quién más idiota? - Buttercup le responde de mala manera.

\- ¡No me llames idiota!,...verdecita - le responde un enojado Butch, pero la nombra en forma de burla - ¿¡Qué haces aquí, acaso me extrañabas!? - le pregunta confundido y hace una mueca de burla.

\- ¿Extrañarte a tí!, en tus sueños; vine solamente por mi venganza...Jajaja - y hace una risa maléfica - Es mejor que corras...y ¡no me llames verdecita! - advierte furiosa apareciendo su martillo y lo coge perfectamente y se prepara para atacar a Butch.

\- Sí claro..que no, mejor me voy, adiós - dice Butch y se pone a correr dejando atrás de la cortina de humo pero Buttercup lo persigue.

\- ¡Hey espera! Quédate quieto - dice ella tratando de darle un golpe con su martillo a Butch pero falla en cada golpe.

\- ¡Ahh..!, claro que no lo haré - grita Butch evitando y escapando de los golpes provenientes de Buttercup, después divisa bote de basura que patió hace un momento lo agarra, se lo lanza a Buttercup y se esconde en una de las tiendas más cercanas. Buttercup esquiva el golpe con el bote de basura que había lanzado Butch, pero cuándo vuelve la vista hacia dónde se encontraba él había desaparecido.

\- Estúpido,...¡mierda los rayos Z blancos! -maldijo en su mente a Butch, cuando se acordó de la búsqueda del rayo Z blanco y retomó su búsqueda.

\- ¡Ufff!...de la que me salvé - dijo Butch, sintiéndose ya seguro entonces sale de la tienda y se en dirección opuesta donde se había ido Buttercup .

##En el parque##

Con Brick caminaba tranquilamente por el parque -'No puedo creer que no pueda olvidar lo de ayer no debí quedar como un tonto y pensar que ella era...argh' - piensa furioso y confundido. Cerca de él se encontraba un niño que estaba jugando con una especie de disco bumerang con un perrito y dirige su mirada hacia y de repente nota un rayo de luz en el cielo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pequeño con su juguete en mano - ¡Oye, cuidado! - le avisa Brick pero como el niño no le hace caso entonces corre hacia ese lugar para cubrirlo.

Blossom sobrevolaba cada rincón de la ciudad y luego vé un resplandor que provenía del bosque, y cuando gira su vista hacia él ve que es uno de los 3 rayos Z blancos y que está cerca de impactar - ¡No!, ¡el rayo Z!, ¡no lo alcanzaré y no podré llegar a tiempo! - dice ella volando rápidamente hasta donde vió el resplandor, en un vano intento de evitar que impacte.

El rayo de luz le impacta a Brick, quien está protegiendo el niño y de pronto empieza a transformarse.

\- ¡Hard Brick! - dice él y culmina su transformación en una pose individual. Y se da cuenta que está vestido de otra forma - ¿¡Que fué eso!?, ¿Y esta ropa de donde salió?, ¿Y este cinturón?, al parecer es un comunicador, esto es un disco bumerang - se se examina a sí mismo y al ver el arma en su mano, y luego de pensar rápido comprende - ¡Genial, ahora tengo poderes! - agrega sonriendo de forma arrogante y malvada.

##En campos deportivos##

Con Boomer, él ya había llegado a los campos deportivos y estaba admirando como los niños estaban jugando - 'Ayer actué muy extraño con ella, no entiendo que es lo que le pasó a ella y lo que me pasó a mí, estoy confundido' - piensa , pero se detiene frente a la cancha de baseball, ve que un grupo de chicos está jugando, pero cerca del chico bateador se dirigía un rayo de luz blanco. Boomer se dirigió hacia él y decidió cubrirlo en ese momento.

Bubbles después de separarse de sus amigas Blossom y Buttercup se fue recorriendo otra parte de la ciudad donde se encuentran los campos deportivos de la ciudad (? **: dónde se encuentran los campos de fútbol, volley, atletismo, etc. ya me entienden** ), luego ve un resplandor proveniente del campo de béisbol entonces se dirige a ese lugar - ¡Nó!, llegué muy tarde, el rayo Z blanco seguramente ya impactó, pero es mejor comprobar que así fué - dice Bubbles un poco triste por lo que acaba de pasar.

El rayo de luz cae en Boomer, quien protege al niño, y se transforma

\- ¡Explosive Boomer! - dice él culminando en una pose, al reaccionar se pregunta por que estoy vestido de esta forma - ¿y esto? - se pregunta al ver el círculo en el centro de su cinturón una especie de máquina - al parecer es un comunicador se parece al de las chicas - piensa y reflexiona - ¡Eso significa que tengo poderes! - luego se da cuenta que tiene problemas - ¡Ay no soy un superhéroe y mis hermanos estarán furiosos conmigo! - pero luego de da cuenta que en la mano tiene un bat - genial - dice con una sonrisa malvada.

##En el centro de la ciudad##

Nuevamente con Butch él se da cuenta que ya se había librado de Buttercup así que siguió caminando la dirección que creía que no estaba ella, vio que un niño que practicaba con una flauta, cuando de repente notó una luz extraña que se acercaba en la dirección del niño - ¡Oye, ten cuidado! - le trata de advertir pero como no el niño no reacciona sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo a cubrirlo.

Buttercup luego de acordarse de la búsqueda de los rayos Z - Debo encontrarse ese rayo de una vez...ese resplandor es..si es el rayo Z, debo alcanzarlo - dice ella al ver el rayo trata de alcanzarlo aumentando su velocidad pero no lo logra - Mierda..voy a ver, que habrá pasado.

Butch hizo que el rayo impactara en sí mismo al cubrir al niño y se empieza a transformar.

\- ¡Strong Butch! - después finaliza su transformación en una pose individual - ¿Qué cosa a sido lo que me golpeó, por qué rayos estoy vestido así, porque no estoy vestido cómo antes? - veía Butch su vestimenta después se da cuenta de que tiene un cinturón sacar la máquina - ¿Qué es esto para qué sirve? - se pregunta Butch se quita el dispositivo y se da cuenta que es un comunicador y que tambien tiene una flauta - ¿En serio? - dice de forma socarrona y sarcástica de su situación - Al parecer tengo poderes, esto será divertido - dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nuevamente con Blossom: seguía el lugar donde había visto que había caído del rayo Z blanco y vio a un muchacho con una extraña ropa de superhéroes.

\- Hola..mmm..mii nombre es Blossom y soy la PPGZ rosa y líder - se presenta amablemente.

\- Hola Blos...¿Blossom?...¿rosadita que haces aquí? - pregunta un confundido y sorprendido Brick al darse cuenta con quién habla.

\- Aa..mm ¿te conozco?..y no me llamo rosadita!, y el unico qe me dice así es.. - Blossom trata de pensar en una persona.

\- Así que no me reconoces, me presentaré nuevamente...rosadita mi nombre es Brick se presenta el nuevamente con Blossom dejándola en shock.

Con Bubbles: se encuentra en el lugar donde vivió por última vez el rayo Z blanco, nota a un muchacho vestido de super héroe - esto...hola me llamo Bubbles, soy la PPGZ celeste se presenta tímidamente al chico.

\- Amm...¿¡Bubbles!?, Bubbles ¿¡qué haces aquí!? - le pregunta impresionado Boomer y se pone en posición de defensa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿quien eres, acaso te conosco? pregunta un poco confundida Bubbles con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿N...no me..me reconoces? - Boomer tartamudeo un poco - Entonces me presentaré nuevamente, soy Boomer - se presenta él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Y ahora con Buttercup: se fue rápidamente la dirección donde vió el rayo Z blanco y noto a un chico vestido de forma extraña - '¿Acaso habrá impactado el rayo Z en él? - se pregunta mentalmente ella - ¡Oye tú! - grita llamando la atención de aquel muchacho.

¿Eh,..quién mal...? - No termina a de decir completar su frase al ver a Buttercup - ¿Verdecita pero qué rayos haces aquí? - pregunta exaltado y aterrado y poniéndose en posición de batalla y defensa.

\- Yo no te conozco¿quién eres? - pregunta ella confundida.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces verdecita? - pregunta Butch un poco confundido enojando mucho a la chica.

-¿Quién eres?, dilo de una vez...y ¡no me llames verdecita! - grita por último Buttercup muy furiosa.

\- Claro está bien me presentaré nuevamente...verdecita, mi nombre es Butch dice él al presentarse con ella.

\- \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\¡¿QUÉ?!/ - se escuchan 3 voces por toda nueva Saltadilla.

? : hasta aquí llega este capítulo.

? : esperamos que les haya gustado y sentimos nuevamente por la demora, aunque fue culpa de Sam.

? : ya te explique claramente las razones? ﾟﾒﾢ.

? : tranquilicense no pierdan la calma? ﾟﾒﾧ, hasta la próxima lectores.

? ? ? : dejen reviews hasta luego.


	5. Nuevos Héroes

**Sam: hola amigos he estado excelente ✌ ㈇6㈺7㈺8㈴2¿como han estado ustedes?**

 **Minion: supongo que bien.㈵3㈳7**

 **Mishu: igualmente, es mejor que comenzemos㈴9㈺7 con la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Mishu: las Power Puff Girls y los Rowdy Ruff Boys no son de muestra propiedad.**

 **Minion: creé esta historia para entretenimiento de cualquiera que lea esto y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Sam : Prosigamos.**

\- \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\¡¿QUÉ?!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **(Minion: sigamos con el siguiente capítulo. Sam : si ahora toca la parte más vergonzosa para las chicas como para los chicos. Mishu : primero la pareja de los que se hacen llamar "líderes", es decir Brick y Blossom.).**

##Con Brick y Blossom##

\- ¡ouch...oye eso duele!, ¿porque gritas tan fuerte, acaso quieres matar a toda la ciudad con tus terribles gritos? - le reclamaba un Brick furioso cubriéndose los oidos con las manos.

\- Lo siento, pero sigo sin creer...que...a tí te aya impactado el rayo Z blanco - se disculpa y le explica Blossom algo avergonzada por lo anterior.

\- Así que esa extraña luz era un rayo Z blanco - murmura Brick reflexionando sobre lo dicho por ella - Entonces, ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones ¿no? - pregunta él.

\- Seguramente, bueno eso ya no importa, debemos ir al laboratorio del profesor cuando antes para que te examinen'espero que él y Ken puedan hacer algo' - piensa ella algo preocupada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...no, no voy a desaprovechar esto, ¡oye! tengo poderes y no los dejaré, no soy idiota - se defiende él y se aleja volando y dejando una estela roja tras él.

\- ¡Brick!, ¡no te vayas, espera! - exclama Blossom sorprendida y enojada empezando a volar y a seguir al mencionado.

\- No lo haré, déjame en paz rosadita - dice burlonamente Brick escapándose de ella.

\- Dije que te detengas - le ordena Blossom. Pero cómo él no le obedece hace aparecer su yoyo en su mano derecha - Ahora verás, ¡Yoyo supremo! - exclama lanzando un ataque de potencia que hace que su yoyo aumente un poco de tamaño y de velocidad hacia el perseguido.

Pero, en ese momento, Brick se detiene e inconscientemente hace aparecer un disco bumerang en su mano izquierda - Ni lo pienses, no podrás ¡Defensa bumerang! - dice él arrojando su arma hacia el yoyo de Blossom haciéndolo enganchar en su disco bumerang que regresa a su mano.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!, ¿¡cómo es posible!? - le reclama una furiosa, asombrada y confundida Blossom intentando de desenganchar su arma de la de Brick.

\- Te tengo, ¡increíble! ¿no rosadita? - le pregunta Brick asombrado y con arma en mano y una arrogante sonrisa de por medio.

Así siguieron forcejeando por el control hasta que Blossom logró liberar su yoyo del agarre que tenía y haciéndolo desaparecer - 'Así que qué quiere jugar sucio entonces jugaré sucio - pensaba ella en un plan después se le ocurre una idea - No creí volver a hacer esto en mi vida..., pero...es necesario en éste momento ¿porqué me estoy sonrojando? solamente lo haré para derrotarlo, ¡vamos tú puedes! ¡hazlo de una vez Blossom! - trataba de animarse una sonrojada Blossom. **(Sam: a partir de aquí viene lo bueno ㈳9 ㈶1 ㈴3 ㈴6 ㈹2 ㈸8 ㈌7 . Minion : si probrecita Blossom ㈹5 ㈹6 ㈺9 ㈵1 ㈶3 . Mishu : no mejor pobre Brick, pero prosigamos ㈶6 ㈳7 ㈷1 ㈸0 .)**

\- Pero qué cosa piensa hacer ella, ahora sus ataques ya no son tan efectivos como antes, no funcionaran, todo gracias a a que tengo poderes; 'pero...por...¿porqué se está sonrojando que piensa?' - se pregunta mentalmente algo confundido y de pronto se le viene una idea a la mente - 'Acaso ella va...no piensa...¿no va a hacer lo mismo que lo de hace 2 años; que no sea eso, no lo haría ¿o sí?, ¿porqué me sonrojo, vamos Brick debes tranquilizarte' - piensa muy nervioso y preocupado. Luego, nota que Blossom no eliminó su sonrojo y adopta una pose sensual.

\- Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo tendrás que hacer por las malas - dice ella aún con la misma posición y con el sonrojo presente poniendo más sonrojado y nervioso al chico; ella cierra lentamente sus ojos y le manda un beso volado a Brick quien lo recibe esperando el impacto, pero al final no le pasa nada.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿no...no...no me pasó nada? - se pregunta Brick al no sentir nada después de lo hecho por la chica y pone una sonrisa burlona - ¡Súper! Ja...al parecer soy inmune a tus piojos rosadita.. - le dice él después de comprobar que no le pasó nada.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, co...¿cómo lo hiciste?, cómo lograste si ese beso debió haberte desaparecido o al menos dejado en coma - le advierte ella sorprendida.

\- No lo sé pero ahora soy invencible, no podrás derrotarme con tus trucos ni con ningún otro ataque, ahora te supero y por mucho y si intentas otra cosa no funcionará, yo gano - le dice él arrogantemente.

\- ¡No eres invencible!, tal vez seas inmune a todos los besos volados que te mande; pero nó a los encantos de una chica, después de todo eres un chico ¿o no Brick? - dice Blossom con un nuevo y notorio sonrojo acercándose lentamente al mencionado.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,...¡nó!...¡aléjate! - dice Brick tratando de alejarse de ella y con nerviosismo además de un nuevo sonrojo presente - ¡Está bien iré contigo! - exclama finalmente rendido y muy sonrojado por aquella cercanía con la chica.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, vámonos de una vez al laboratorio seguro nos están esperando- dice Blossom empezando a volar en dirección al laboratorio del profesor, Brick asiente en silencio y la sigue de lejos. **(Mishu: ¿no debería ser de cerca? Sam :no lo es, mejor dicho una distancia media ㈴2 . Minion: si, como sea mejor sigamos con la historia㈴9 ㈵0 , ahora seguiremos con los más dulces de ambos grupos, Boomer y Bubbles㈴1 ㈴2 ㈳5 .)**

##Con Boomer y Bubbles##

\- ¡Ah...!, ¡mis oídos! ¿Porqué has gritado tan fuerte?, ahora me voy a volver sordo - se queja Boomer un poco adolorido por el semejante grito de la chica.

\- Lo siento, enserio, no quise gritar tan fuerte, perdóname...por favor - trata de disculparse una muy avergonzada Bubbles.

\- Está bien..¿pero porqué gritaste así? - le pregunta Boomer algo confundido.

\- Es que me sorprendió mucho que a tí te halla caído el rayo Z blanco que estaba buscando - le responde ella con total sinceridad.

\- Entonces...¿esa luz que cayó del cielo era un rayo Z blanco? - pregunta un ingenuo y sorprendido Boomer a Bubbles.

\- ¡Em...sí!, pero debemos ir al laboratorio para que te examinen - le responde Bubbles muy preocupada al chico.

\- ¿¡Eh!?..¡nó! me quitarán mis poderes, ¡no quiero! - dice él comportándose de forma infantil y escapando de la chica **(Minion : claro volando.)** quién al darse cuenta lo empieza a seguir.

\- ¡Boomer, no! ¡espera!, no sé qué pasará...¡vuelve! - le ordena ella siguiendolo rápidamente tratando de detenerlo, pero como no le hace caso ella hace aparecer su báculo en la mano derecha - Espera un momento ¡Burbujas atrapa! - le lanza un ataque creando burbujas alrededor suyo que se dirigen a donde estaba Boomer.

Boomer al ver el ataque de la chica se detiene e inconscientemente hace aparecer un bate en su mano izquierda - No te dejaré ¡Agujas protectoras! - dice él agarrando con fuerza y con las dos manos el bate creando agujas alrededor del arma de él que revientan cada una de las burbujas que lanzó la chica.

\- ¿¡Eh!?, ¿pero cómo?...¿¡también tienes un arma!? - exclama ella sorprendida y confundida.

\- ¿Un arma? ¡súper!, ahora no podrás vencerme fácilmente - dice un feliz Boomer con una pequeña sonrisa burlona de lado.

\- Si puedo vencerte, y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo - le advierte decidida - Siento esto - se disculpa ella antes de tirar su báculo hacia la dirección del chico; a quién le cae fuertemente en la cabeza y suelta su bate que le cae en la cabeza de Bubbles, los dos caen al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y sus armas desaparecen. Al despertar al mismo tiempo se quejan del dolor a causa del golpe.

\- Tss...au..terrible dolor - se quejan los dos sobandose la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! ¿que te pasa?, eso me dolió mucho y no podrás hacerlo de nuevo - dice él algo molesto.

\- Vendrás conmigo si ó si, 'intentaré hacer lo mismo que lo de hace 2 años, es lo único que se me ocurre,es necesario no te sonrojes Bubbles, ¡vamos tú puedes!, haslo de una vez' pero te diré que te irás conmigo al laboratorio, te llevaré a la fuerza si es necesario hacerlo - dice ella algo decidida y un poco sonrojada hacia su oponente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?, ya no estoy en desventaja como antes '¿porqué se sonroja, que intenta hacer?' - pregunta tratando de descifrar lo que ella piensa - '¿Qué pudiera pensar y hacer ella para avergonzarse y estar así, al menos que...que...no..no puede pensar en hacer eso? ¿o sí?, Boomer tranquilizate, calma no te sonrojes; pero...si lo hace estaré frito' - piensa un Boomer nervioso, preocupado y aterrado. Luego ve que Bubbles sigue sonrojada y adopta una pose sensual.

\- Ya que no quieres hacer esto por las buenas, lo tendrás que hacer por las malas - dice ella aún con la misma posición y con el gran sonrojo presente en su rostro poniendo más sonrojado y nervioso al chico; ella cierra lentamente sus ojos y le manda un beso volado a Boomer quien lo recibe y está esperando un gran impacto, pero al final no le pasa nada.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿no..exploté..no me pasó nada? - se pregunta Boomer inocentemente al no sentir nada después de lo hecho por la chica y pone una pequeña sonrisa de lado - ¡Genial! soy inmune a tus piojos al parecer... - le dice él de una forma burlona.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,eso no es posible,¿cómo lo hiciste?, ese beso debió haberte hecho explotar o al menos dejado en coma - le dice ella sorprendida.

\- No lo sé pero ahora soy invencible, cada ataque que me intentes lanzar no podrás derrotarme con nada, ahora tengo más poder que tú - le dice él de forma arrogante.

\- ¡No eres invencible ni superior, estamos en las mismas condiciones de poder!, pero tengo la ventaja, tal vez seas inmune a todos los besos volados que te mande; pero nó a los encantos de una chica, después de todo eres un chico ¿o no Boomer? - dice Bubbles con un nuevo y súper notorio sonrojo acercándose lentamente hacia el mencionado.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,...¡nó!...¡aléjate de mí! - dice Boomer tratando de alejarse de ella y con un gran nerviosismo además de un nuevo súper sonrojo presente - ¡Me rindo! ¡está bien iré contigo, solo no des un paso más! - exclama finalmente rendido y muy sonrojado por aquella cercanía con Bubbles.

\- ¡Claro como digas!, vámonos de una vez al laboratorio seguro las chicas ya deben estar allí esperándonos - dice Bubbles empezando a volar en dirección al laboratorio, Boomer asiente y la sigue de lejos. ( **Sam : lo mismo que la pareja anterior㈴4. Mishu : ahora seguiremos con la última pareja. Minion : los más rudos y testarudos del grupo, Butch y Buttercup㈴1 ㈶5 .).**

##Con Butch y Buttercup##

\- ¡Ah...mierda! ¿¡Porqué has gritado tan fuerte, loca!?, ¡tus gritos no sólo me dejarán sordo a mí también a toda la ciudad!¿sábes? - le reclama un muy enojado Butch y un poco adolorido por el gran grito de la chica.

\- Lo siento..., no me interesa lo que te suceda a tí pero tienes razón por esta ves perdóname...es que eso fué algo sorpresivo - le dice Buttercup algo avergonzada y muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh?..¿pero que es lo que te sorprendió tanto para gritar así? - le pregunta un Butch muy confundido y medio desinteresado.

\- No te importa, solo me sorprendió que a tí...a tí te halla caído el rayo Z blanco que estaba buscando - le responde ella sinceramente y sin seguir creyéndoselo.

\- Entonces...¿con tal que esa extraña luz era un rayo Z blanco? - pregunta un sorprendido y desconfiado Butch a Buttercup.

\- ¡Sí, idiota! debemos ir al laboratorio de una vez, espero que todo esto acabe - le responde Buttercup desinteresadamente al chico.

\- ¡Claro que no, no soy estupido! me quitarán los poderes, ¡no lo haré bruja, bye! - dice él sacándole la lengua al final de lo dicho y se va volando rápidamente.

\- ¿¡Como me dijiste tonto!? ¡espera que te alcance! - le advierte ella siguiendolo rápidamente tratando de detenerlo, pero como no le hace caso ella hace aparecer su báculo en la mano derecha - Espero que puedan extraer el rayo Z blanco para así aplastarte como a un insecto, pero tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo ¡Martillo sónico! - le lanza un ataque creando unas ondas potentes al golpear el aire con fuerza que se dirigen hacia donde está Butch.

Butch al ver el ataque de su contrincante se detiene e inconscientemente hace aparecer una flauta en su mano izquierda - ¿Qué tal esto verdecita? ¡Notas protectoras! - dice él agarrando el arma con las dos manos y empezando a tocar creando notas musicales que se juntan y giran alrredor de él y forman una esfera que lo protege del ataque de la chica.

\- ¿¡Eh!?, ¿pero cómo?..¿que rayos es eso? - Buttercup le pide una explicación al chico por tal mecanismo de defensa.

\- ¿Eh...esto? ¡no lo sé pero es increíble!, ni siquiera podrás tocarme al menos que lo destruyas y creeme no podrás verdecita -le dice Butch con una muy notoria sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

\- Si puedo destruirlo, no soy débil lo haré en menos de un minuto - le aclara ella decidida - ¡Martillo de poder! - ataca pero su martillo rebota con la esfera protectora de Butch y ella se aturde y paraliza.

\- ¡No ves, te lo dije!...no pudiste hacerle siquiera un pequeño rasguño y aunque quieras repetir lo mismo es resultado será igual - dice él de forma burlona y superior provocándole a la chica.

\- A ver...eso quiero verlo...haslo tú..si crees que es tan fácil esa cosa es impenetrable, si yo no pude con más razón tú no podrás hacerlo - le advierte una Buttercup burlona.

\- ¿Eso crees?..verás que si puedo, verdecita - dice Butch muy confiado, apoya sus pies en la base de su esfera protectora y abre sus manos y se libera fácilmente, sorprendiendo y enojando más a Buttercup - Eso fué muy fácil verdecita, eso dice que te supero en poder y fuerza - resalta la últimas palabras.

\- No eso no es cierto seguro pudiste hacerlo por que estabas adentro de eso, '¿qué puedo hacer, no puedo dejar que me supere no lo haré...pero lo único que podría detenerlo sería...no...¡no eso! ya han pasado 2 años desde que lo utilizamos para derrotarlos, Buttercup tranquila, ¿porqué te sonrojas?, ¡vamos haslo, haslo!' vendrás conmigo al laboratorio, te llevaré a la fuerza quieras o nó si es necesario hacerlo - dice ella de forma decidida y con un notorio sonrojo presente y hace desaparecer su arma.

\- ¿Qué intenta?, gracias a que tengo poderes no podrá hacerme daño '¿porqué la vedecita se está sonrojando?' - se pregunta tratando de saber lo que ella piensa - '¿Porqué se avergüenza de esa forma al menos que...que...no puede pensar en hacer eso? ¡eso seria imposible! ¿o sí?, Butch tranquilo, no existe la posibilidad que haga eso por cuenta propia' - piensa un Butch muy nervioso y aterrado y su arma desaparece inconscientemente. Luego ve que Buttercup sigue sonrojada y adopta una pose sensual.

\- Ya que no quieres hacer esto por las buenas, lo tendrás que hacer por las malas - dice ella aún con la misma posición y con el gran sonrojo presente en su rostro poniendo más sonrojado y nervioso al chico; ella cierra lentamente sus ojos y le manda un beso volado a Butch quien lo recibe y espera el gran impacto, pero al final no le pasa nada.

\- ¿Qué, yo no..exploté...? - se pregunta Butch tontamente al no sentir nada después de lo hecho por la chica y pone una pequeña sonrisa perversa - ¡Genial! ahora soy inmune a tus piojos al parecer... - le dice él de una forma burlona.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,eso es imposible,¿cómo rayos lo hiciste?, ese beso debió haberte eliminado o al menos dejado en coma - le explica ella sorprendida.

\- Ni idea pero es increíble, soy invencible, no podrás derrotarme por qué soy mucho más poderoso que tú - le dice él de forma arrogante.

\- ¡No eres mejor que yo, aunque odie admitirlo estamos en las mismas condiciones!, pero tengo mucha ventaja, tal vez seas inmune a todos los besos volados que te mande; pero nó a los encantos de una chica, después de todo eres un chico ¿o no Butch? - dice Buttercup con un nuevo y gran notorio sonrojo acercándose lentamente hacia el mencionado.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,...¡nó!...¡aléjate, no te acerques! - dice Butch tratando de alejarse de la chica y muy nervioso además de un nuevo súper sonrojo presente - ¡Ya está bien! ¡iré contigo, solo no des un paso más! - exclama finalmente rendido y muy sonrojado por aquella cercanía con Buttercup.

\- ¡Era hora!, me hiciste hacer algo muy vergonzoso, mejor vámonos de una vez al laboratorio seguro ya deben estar allí esperándonos - dice Buttercup empezando a volar en dirección al laboratorio, Butch asiente y la sigue de lejos.

Cada uno junto a su contra parte se dirigen al laboratorio pero al llegar ven una limosina a las afueras del lugar.

\- Listo, llegamos, ¡que bien! también ustedes, ¿y ellos?no me digan que a ellos...,dejen de repetir lo mismo, no ustedes lo hacen...mejor entremos - dicen las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de los demás integrantes de su pequeño grupo.

\- ¿Ustedes también?, Sí...nuevos poderes...no me repitan...ya basta... - repiten lo que dicen al mismo tiempo asombrados y las chicas se preguntan sobre la aparición del vehículo.

[==Mientras tanto en alguna parte del espacio==, €l se encontraba encerrado por los rayos Z blancos los cuales se iban debilitando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?...jajaja...al parecer los rayos de luz se están debilitando pero siguen siendo muy poderosos, el amor y la bondad está escaseando en el universo...puedo sentirlo mi señora se está fortaleciendo gracias al que el odio y la maldad aumentan, debo salir y volver a la tierra cuánto antes y eliminar a esas chiquillas - dice tratando de liberarse y lo consigue - Pero primero debo ver como está la situación en la tierra y luego podré alimentarme del odio y la maldad de los corazones de ellas como el de esos chiquillos traviesos que creó Mojo - agrega pensativo y decidido, crea un espejo portal hacia la tierra - Con tal que a esos niños les cayeron los rayos de luz..con razón no he recuperado parte de mi poder..se han vuelto héroes pero siguen poseyendo en una pequeña cantidad los rayos de oscuridad y eso es un punto a mi favor; primero dejaré que ellos se ganen la confianza de esas niñas, se harán amigos muy apegados...el caso es que las destruiré y la tierra estará llena de maldad y oscuridad y luego todo el universo entero tal como lo desea mi reina y señora, Sombra.]

/==Nuevamente en la tierra, en Japón==/

Los 6 entran al laboratorio y los reciben el profesor, el alcalde, la srta. Bellou, Ken y Puchi.

\- Chicas, que bueno que ya llegaron - dice el profesor - pasen por favor - pide cortésmente.

\- Y que bien que hayan traído a los chicos - agrega Ken.

\- Hola chicas, es un gusto verlas - saluda el alcalde amablemente.

\- ¿Como han estado niñas? ¿Ellos son a quienes les cayeron los rayos Z blancos? - pregunta la srta. Bellou refiriéndose a los chicos y los 6 junto al profesor, Ken y Puchi asienten.

\- ¿Pero que hacen aquí alcalde y usted srta. Bellou? - pregunta Blossom en representación de las chicas, a lo que Buttercup y Bubbles asienten.

\- El profesor nos ha pedido venir para decirnos algo muy importante - explica la srta. Bellou y el alcalde asiente.

\- Eso es lo que en un momento les explicaré - dice el profesor - pero quisiera que antes los chicos se acuesten en estas cápsulas especiales para poder examinarlos - agrega refiriéndose a las contra partes de las chicas, a lo que ellos 3 asienten y hacen lo que les piden Ken y Puchi.

\- Mi padre..digo el profesor puede que demore un poco - dice sinceramente Ken algo nervioso.

\- Chicas creó que es mejor que vuelvan a sus clases - dice el alcalde.

\- Pueden volver a la hora de la salida waff, a esa hora seguro ya estará todo, waff - agrega el perrito robot a lo que el profesor asiente.(Mishu: en ese momento todavía es temprano. Minion : son las 10:20am.).

\- ¡Sí! - dicen las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo y se retiran volando rápidamente del laboratorio hacia su colegio.

==================Luego de unas horas================(Sam: 1:30pm.)

Las chicas terminaron sus clases en la secundaria de Nueva Saltadilla y se transforman en un callejon cerca de allí y se van volando a velocidad al laboratorio.

Al llegar allí entran y notan que todavía están examinando a los chicos.

\- Profesor ya llegamos - avisa Blossom un poco desganada.

\- ¿Todavía no termina con ellos? - pregunta Buttercup muy aburrida.

\- ¿Aún falta mucho? - pregunta Bubbles algo cansada.

\- El profesor ya ha terminado de revisarlos y estudiarlos - les dice Ken.

\- Solo está dándoles un último vistaso waff - corrobora Puchi.

\- Listo, logré terminar y debo admitir es sorprendente - exclama el profesor.

\- Profesor, por favor explíquenos el porque de su llamado para solicitar la presencia del alcalde y la mía - pregunta la srta. Bellou.

\- La razón son ellos... - dice el profesor seriamente y señalando a los 3 chicos.

Sam: la historia terminará aquí, espero que les haya gustado?✋✌✌le quité las figuritas que presentamos porque es cansado y muy problemático.

Mishu: para tí todo es problemático.

Minion : no se peleen por favor ah! y no se olviden dejen reviews ㈆4㈴3㈶0㈶1.

Mishu: nos volveremos a ver pronto, hasta que Sam suba el sgte capítulo ㈵0.

Sam: no tenías que recordármelo ㈐2㈐2*le doy un golpe a Michu en la cabeza*㈐5

Mishu: no seas tan dura㈑1 ㈑1 ㈑1 .

Minion : entonces adiós㈐7㈐7㈳7 ㈇5.

Sam y Mishu: adiós㈳3 ㈳3.


	6. El nuevo equipo Z

**Sam: Hola bienvenidos sean nuevamente las personas que están leyendo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Mishu y Minion: Hola lectores.**

 **Minion: Como están, sentimos la demora pero tuvimos que retrazarnos por exámenes, el uso de la computadora ? ? bueno eso ya no importa.**

 **Mishu: Maldición, a quien rayos se le ocurrió crear las escuelas ㈐2㈐2㈝3㈐5*cogiéndose fuertemente de la cabeza* mierda que más da... Que onda amigos, un gusto seguir aquí para ustedes, creo que es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo y presentar el capítulo.**

 **Minion:? ㈐7㈐7** **Si tienes razón, las Power Puff Girls y los Rowdy Ruff Boys no nos pertenecen los hemos tomado prestados.**

 **Sam: Esta historia es solo para entretenimiento y ha sido producto de grandes y muchas de mis ideas.**

 **Mishu: Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo.**

\- La razón son ellos... - dice el profesor seriamente y señalando a los 3 chicos.

\- ¿Que quiere decir profesor? - pregunta el alcalde confundido.

\- Primero alcalde, presentemonos...yo soy el profesor Utonio Kitazawa, él es mi hijo Ken y este nuestro perrito y amigo Puchi, él es el alcalde y ella la srta. Bellou y bueno ya las conocen a las chicas y finalmente ellos son los Rowdy Boys, Brick, Butch y Boomer- dice el profesor señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

[Mientras tanto €l veía lo que hacían a través de su espejo portal y los escuchaba por medio de la conexión de sus rayos de oscuridad con los de los chicos.].

\- ¿Entonces estos son los niños traviesos que han estado causando alboroto en mi querida ciudad hoy y hace un buen tiempo? - pregunta el alcalde molesto mirando con enojo a los chicos pero no logra intimidarlos.

\- ¿¡Y qué!? - reaccionan los 3 al mismo tiempo serios y Brick y Butch ponen una mirada atemorizante asustando al alcalde y al profesor.

\- Profesor, mejor explíquenos que es lo que ha logrado investigar y saber de estos 3 muchachos - pide la srta. Bellou.

\- Bueno ¿cómo pudo hacerlo fácil de comprender?,ustedes ya saben que a ellos les impactaron los rayos Z blancos pero no sólo tendrán poderes como las chicas además de las armas nuevas que obtuvieron, sino que la sustancia Z ha cambiado su anatomía, fisiología y entre otros alterando los glóbulos rojos y blanco y cada órgano de su cuerpo afectando su ADN haciéndoles ganar un año más qué al de las chicas, y también mejorando sus atributos y su personalidad; al parecer esto se da gracias a que ya tenían parte de la sustancia Z al ser creados por Mojo, aún me es complicado de entender pero seguiré esforzándome - le explica el profesor de la forma que creé que es la más sencilla y con un aura científica, dejando a los demás excepto Ken y Puchi con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza por tal "sencilla" explicación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?, porque no entendí nada de nada - dice Butch sincera y completamente confundido por tanta ciencia.

\- Expliquenos nuevamente profesor - pide Bubbles igual de confundida que los demás

\- Y si es posible de forma más sencilla - exige Buttercup y los demás asienten.

\- Que no me entendieron, creí que fui muy sencillo al explicar eso no sabría como hacerlo más fácil de captar- dice el profesor riendo con algo de nerviosismo logrando que los oyentes excepto Ken y Puchi tengan una caída tipo anime.

\- Hey Blossom, seguro comprendiste lo que dijo el profesor, ¿puedes explicarnos de forma más sencilla? - le pide Buttercup y todos los presentes se giran a verla sonrojandola haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Brick ya había entendido completamente lo que dijo el profesor al igual que la chica pero al notar el nerviosismo de ella forma una sonrisa torcida.

\- Si tú puedes Blossom haslo por favor - ruega Bubbles poniendo una cara tierna y animando a su amiga y compañera.

\- Amm...lo que el profesor quería decir es que al impactar los rayos Z blancos en ellos obtuvieron poderes y armas al igual que nosotras, pero...también han aumentado un poco su edad, como fisicamente y... - trata de explicarles pero es interrumpida por Brick.

\- Los rayos Z blancos afectaron nuestro cuerpo modificando nuestra estatura siendo 5cm.más grandes que ustedes y aumentando nuestra edad en 2 años, también mejorando nuestra personalidad como las habilidades personales que tenemos cada uno; esa sustancia Z hizo que seamos personas normales al igual que ustedes tomando como base su ADN y creando uno propio - dice Brick como si estuvieran hablando de algo no tan complicado, sorprendiendo a los presentes aún a sus hermanos.

\- Al parecer nos llevan un año de ventaja.., además esas habilidades que dices son las mismas que las nuestras como en caso mío inteligencia y agilidad ,... - es interrumpida por Brick nuevamente.

\- Además de que llegas a superar las habilidades principales de tus amigas como súper fuerza y súper velocidad cuando llegas a enojarte en serio - le dice él.

\- Tienes razón, pero seguiré hablando, en caso de Buttercup sus habilidades son fuerza y resistencia... - dice ella nuevamente.

\- También cuándo ella llega a enojarse aumenta su súper fuerza y su velocidad,¿tengo razón o no? - le pregunta Brick.

\- Si es cierto, pero ahora dejame culminar con Bubbles, sus habilidades son velocidad y persistencia... - ella intenta explicar.

\- Y pasa casi lo mismo que la verde sino que al enojarse aumenta su súper velocidad y su fuerza, ¿o me equivoco? - él le pregunta nuevamente a lo que ella asiente levemente - mis hermanos y yo también tenemos esas mismas habilidades pero en mayor cantidad que las de ustedes - agrega Brick un poco arrogante

\- Ken por favor compara nuestras habilidades con las de ellos - pide y al mismo tiempo le ordena Blossom.

\- No creó que sea necesario, Blossom... - pero se calla al ver que Blossom empieza a enfadarse obteniendo un aura negra al igual que sus amigas - E..ee...está bien - dice nervioso, Ken enciende la gran súper computadora y empieza a asimilar la información de lo compararlos entre su igual - Comencemos con Boomer y Bubbles su velocidad que pueden alcanzar como súper héroes cuando se enojan es 290 y 300 km²por ½ de hora y una fuerza de 30 y 33 hombres pero sólo desarrollan una pequeña parte en el caso de Bubbles es hasta los 198 km/h y 8 hombres además de un coeficiente de 158 y el de Boomer es hasta los 200 km/h y 10 hombres además de un coeficiente de 158 según he analizado su información - se detiene para ver las reacciones de los 2 grupos pero piensa que es mejor que siga hablando - Sigamos con Butch y Buttercup su fuerza que pueden alcanzar como súper héroes cuando se enojan es de 120 y 125 hombres y su velocidad es de 130 y 126 km²por ½ hora pero sólo desarrollan una pequeña parte en el caso de Buttercup es hasta 24 hombres y 130 km/h además de un coeficiente de 156 y el de Butch es hasta 28 hombres y 132 km/h además de un coeficiente de 156 - se detiene nuevamente para ver a los integrantes de los 2 grupos pero prefiere culminar - Y finalmente con Brick y Blossom ellos tienen una gran inteligencia con un coeficiente que es de 200, y como súper héroes cuando se enojan tienen una fuerza 140 y 130 hombres y una velocidad que llega hasta los190 y 200 km² por ½ de hora pero sólo desarrollan una pequeña parte en el caso de Blossom utiliza 178 de todo su coeficiente, fuerza de 16 hombres y velocidad de 158 km/h y el de Brick utiliza 180 de todo su coeficiente, fuerza de 18 hombres y velocidad de 160 km/h. y eso es todo; ustedes no desarrollan su verdadero potencial todavía sólo cuando logran enojarse al aumentar su adrenalina, al parecer deben entrenarse más ¿no lo cren?, asi aumentarán sus habilidades - recomienda Ken.

\- A sí...un dato más ellos no sólo poseen rayos Z blancos, también tienen rayos Z negros aunque en menor cantidad pero igual si esos rayos negros se fortalecen y €l llegara a tomar el control de ese poder eso sería un problema - avisa el profesor - por eso le dije que viniera usted sr. alcalde y usted srta. Bellou, quiero que los chicos y las chicas sean parte de un equipo, es decir que trabajen juntos aunque sea por un tiempo, en caso de que aparezcan más amenazas como €l - pide el profesor a los representantes de la alcaldía sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyendo a su hijo Ken y a Puchi.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclaman los 3 Rowdy.

\- Debe estar bromeando ¿no? profesor - ríe una nerviosa Bubbles.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto - le reclama una enojada Buttercup.

\- Profesor no puede estar jugando con algo así - culmina y recomienda Blossom.

\- Y ¿quién dice que nosotros íbamos a aceptar? - recrimina altaneramente Brick.

\- ¡Si!...no podemos trabajar como héroes, somos villanos y ¿todavía quiere que nos unamos con ellas? - agrega Butch enojado, arrogante y altanero.

\- Lo que nos pide es casi imposible, no lo haremos - finaliza Boomer cruzado de brazos.

\- Viendo el tema a profundidad, creó que tiene razón profesor...y usted ¿que dice alcalde? - le pregunta la srta. Bellou al segundo mencionado quién reacciona de la sorpresa.

\- Si, ya lo creo srta. Bellou...profesor tiene mucha razón...ahora serán las Power Puff Girls Z y los Rowdy Ruff Boys Z los héroes y salvadores de la ciudad de nueva Saltadilla, parte del nuevo equipo Z - dice el alcalde muy animado y con un aura imaginativa a su alrededor de jando a los 6 integrantes del grupo en shock y con cara de que no me lo creó.

\- Vamos intentelo por un mes aunque sea, a ellos no les faltará nada, seguro que al pasar ese tiempo cambiaran de opinión - les ruega el profesor, los 6 se miran y asienten levemente con la cabeza como rendidos.

\- Muy bien todo comenzará desde este lunes, así que chicos habrán algunas cosas que deben y no deben hacer - les dice la srta. Bellou dirigiéndose a los 3 nuevos héroes a lo que ellos asienten - Y esas son: primero tendrán que tener una familia, poseeran un nombre y apellido común como cualquier persona - se detiene para que ellos hablen.

\- ¿Una verdadera familia? - pregunta Boomer esperanzado y feliz a lo que el profesor asiente.

\- Si, tendrán una familia...yo los adoptaré y me encargaré de su cuidado y en caso de los nombres ya veremos como se llamaran - dice el profesor sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntan los 6 más Ken al mismo tiempo, pero los 3 chicos reaccionan primero y se alegran mucho y sus ojos brillan.

[##Mientras con €l##

\- Eso es interesante saber eso, gracias a usted profesor Utonio, mis queridos niños y a esas niñas molestas ahora ya se como vencerlos y así derrotarlas, seguiré vigilando cada uno de sus pasos y en el momento preciso actuaré - dice ya pensando en un gran plan que pueda llevarlo a la victoria y luego se ríe maleficamente.]

\- Y no sólo será eso también iran a la secundaria de la ciudad como las chicas y no deben decirles a nadie sobre que son súper héroes - avisa nuevamente.

\- ¡Qué!, no...no quiero ir a la escuela...es un lugar horrible - dice Butch negándose ir a secundaria al igual que sus hermanos.

\- Chicos deben ir a la secundaria porque es importante todo lo que aprendes, ser un profesional tener un buen empleo con un buen sueldo para vivir y mantenerse y en el futuro a sus familias, porque estudiar es un camino.. - explica el profesor.

\- Y copiar es un atajo - culmina Butch en forma de burla.

\- Si como sea chicos, también no deben destruir el laboratorio y no deben alzarles las faldas de las chicas - culmina la srta. Bellou.

\- Primero ¿para qué destruiriamos el laboratorio? - pregunta Brick.

\- Sí eso sería... - trata de decir Boomer pero es interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

\- Sólo un tonto haría eso - agrega Butch.

\- Si...un tonto - dicen las tres chicas un poco sonrojadas y avergonzadas riéndose nerviosamente dejan do a los chicos con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

\- Y en caso de levantarles la falda a ellas fué algo divertido - dice Brick un poco sonrojado.

\- Si, la única victoria que tuvimos - corrobora Boomer muy sonrojado.

\- Era una victoria y regalo, fue lo único bueno que hicimos - agrega Butch algo sonrojado.

\- Bueno creó que ya deberían saber cuales serán sus nombres para que se los vallan aprendiendo, pero primero porque no se presentan ustedes chicas - dice el profesor al ver a las chicas muy rojisimas y enojadas con ganas de liquidarlos a lo que los 6 asienten.

Los 6 héroes se separan en 2 grupos, al momento Blossom y Brick se ponen delante de sus compañeros representando a sus respectivos grupos.

\- Yo primero...soy Blossom, una súper heroína, la PPGZ rosa y líder - ella se presenta primero pero enoja un poco a sus amigas y al instante toca el centro de su cinturón del que sale unos corazones rosas y luego una luz rosa que la cubre dejando ver a una chica pelirroja, su cabello está atado con un moño rojo en una sola coleta que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo y de ojos rosas vestida con un polito blanco manga larga y franjas rosas, una falda jean hasta la altura de las rodillas, unas medias blancas pequeñas y unas zapatillas rosadas con detalles en rojo y negro - Ahora soy Momoko Akatsusumi y soy una chica normal, tengo 15 años, me gustan los dulces y ver anime, la lectura, las matemáticas y cualquier otro curso en que se utilize el intelecto porque me retan y agilizan mentalmente, ahora nos veremos más a menudo y trabajaremos juntos, será un gusto conocerlos - dice ella al terminar de presentarse a los nuevos héroes sorprendiéndolos pero más a Brick.

\- Ahora yo...soy Brick, un...súper héroe, el RRBZ rojo y líder - empieza presentándose y también enoja a sus hermanos, luego toca él centro de su cinturón del que salen unos triángulos rojos y luego una luz roja que lo cubre dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo medio despeinado que le llega hasta la altura de un poco debajo de los hombros y de ojos rojos vestido como antes ( **Mishu: como sale en el anime o como referencia el capítulo 2.)** con la misma gorra de color rojo con negro - Ahora soy... - se detiene y ve que la srta. Bellou escribe un nombre en una pequeña pizarra y se lo muestra - Soy..Masaru Kitazawa y soy un chico normal, tengo 16 años, también me gustan los dulces y ver anime aunque apoyaba al lado equivocado...yo tambien leo pero no siempre, también soy excelente en las matemáticas y cualquier otro curso en que se utilize el intelecto porque te retan y te agilizan mentalmente, también será un gusto conocerlas y ver como funciona este trabajo en equipo - agrega con una sonrisa pesimista luego pone una cara de que más da, se arrodilla frente a la chica y le besa la mano derecha haciendola enrojecer mientras los demás se sorprenden mucho, luego se pone de pie y se va en la dirección de sus hermanos que tienen cara de y eso que fué pero él no les hace caso y la chica al ver que Masaru se retiraba...reacciona y aún sonrojada se va rapidamente a donde estaban sus amigas.

Luego todos los adultos, Ken y Puchi dirigen su vista hacia Bubbles y Boomer quiénes se ponen algo nerviosos por ser el centro de atención pero se ponen uno en frente del otro.

\- Am...yo soy Bubbles, una súper heroína, la PPGZ celeste y la tercera integrante del grupo - le dice ella al instante toca el centro de su cinturón del que salen unas burbujas celestes y luego una luz celeste que la cubre dejando ver a una chica rubia, su cabello está atado en 2 coletas que le llega hasta más arriba de la cintura y de ojos celestes vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga y con una corbata azul, una falda tableada color negro, celeste, azul y blanco hasta la altura de las rodillas, unas medias blancas largas y unas ballerinas negras con detalles en azul y celeste - Ahora soy Miyako Gotokuji, una chica normal, tengo 15 años, me gusta el dibujo y la pintura, prefiero los cursos en donde demostrar mi velocidad aunque no tengo muy buena resistencia nunca me doy por vencida, ya que pasaremos más tiempo juntos será un gusto conocerlos - culmina su presentación con una linda sonrisa sorprendiendo a los nuevos héroes pero más a Boomer.

\- Ahora creo que es mi turno...soy Boomer, un súper héroe, el RRBZ azul y él tercer integrante del grupo - empieza presentándose, y al instante toca él centro de su cinturón del que salen unas equis gruesas azules y luego una luz azul que lo cubre dejando ver a un chico rubio con su cabello entre peinado y despeinado y de ojos azules vestido como antes ( **Minion** **: lo mismo que el anterior.)** \- Ahora soy... - se detiene y ve que la srta. Bellou escribe un nombre en una pequeña pizarra y se lo muestra - Soy..Makoto Kitazawa y soy un chico normal, tengo 16 años, también me gusta el dibujo y la pintura, lo aprendí al entrar en esos con cursos de dibujo y así fui mejorando, también soy excelente en los deportes en que se utilize la velocidad no esfuerzo físico así puedo demostrar que tan rápido soy tampoco tengo una buena resistencia pero me esfuerzo y no me rindo, también será un gusto conocerlas - agrega con una sonrisa sincera luego pone una cara de que más da, se arrodilla frente a la chica y le besa la mano derecha haciendola enrojecer mientras los demás se sorprenden mucho, luego se pone de pie y se va en la dirección de sus hermanos que tienen cara de enserio y me copiaste pero él no les hace caso sólo les sonríe y la chica al ver que Makoto se retiraba...va reaccionando y aún muy sonrojada se va rapidamente a donde estaban sus amigas.

Finalmente todos dirigen su vista hacia Buttercup y Butch quienes con pereza y regañadientes se acercan poniéndose uno frente al otro.

\- Arg..está bien, soy Buttercup, una súper heroína, la PPGZ verde y la segunda integrante del grupo - dice ella de mala gana y con pereza toca él centro de su cinturón del que salen unas estrellas verdes claro y luego una luz verde claro la cubre dejando ver a una chica de cabello azabache corto hasta la altura de los hombros medio alborotado y de ojos verdes claro vestida con un polo holgado de color amarillo y franjas en verde claro, un short holgado color verde oscuro que le queda hasta debajo de las rodillas, unas medias blancas normales y unas zapatillas deportivas verde claro con detalles en verde oscuro y negro - Ahora soy Kaoru Matsubara, soy una chica normal, tengo 15 años, me gusta la lucha libre, el fútbol y otros deportes en que se necesita fuerza y así demostrar mi fuerza así que no se metan con nosotras o sufrirán graves consecuencias y lo digo más por las 3 y no me gustan los otros cursos o asignaturas no diré cual es la razón, ya que compartiremos más tiempo juntos bla..bla..bla...será un gusto conocerlos - lo primero lo dice animadamente y con un tono amenazador pero lo último lo dice aburrida.

\- Sigo yo...yo soy Butch,..un súper héroe, el RRBZ verde y el segundo integrante del grupo - dice él con pereza y con esa actitud toca él centro de su cinturón del que salen unos rombos verde oscuro y luego una luz verde oscuro lo cubre dejando ver a un chico de cabello azabache corto hasta la altura de más arriba de los hombros atado en una pequeña coletita alta y con un mechón hasta la alturade un poco debajo de la barbilla y cubriendole el ojo derecho y vestido como antes ( **Sam** **: lo mismo que los otros 2.)**. - Ahora soy... - se detiene para mirar a la srta. Bellou quien está escribiendo un nombre en la pizarra y se lo enseña - Soy Kojiro Kitazawa, un chico normal, tengo 16 años, también me gusta la lucha libre y varios deportes en el que se utilize y sea nesararia la fuerza, así demuestro mi fuerza con otras personas, nadie debe meterse con nosotros sino tendrán muchos problemas, no quiero ir a la escuela es un lugar horrible y estudiar es un problema enseñan cosas que mayormente no son necesarias, pero bueno seguramente será un gusto conocerlas bla..bla..bla...que más da..si no puedes contra ellos úneteles - menciona lo primero más o menos animado, luego con un tono amenazador y finalmente resignado y divertido toma la mano derecha de la chica se arrodilla y le besa la mano sorprendiendo a los presentes, se pone de pie y se va en dirección de sus hermanos que tienen cara de no lo creó de tí, pero no les hace caso sólo se ríe levemente al ver la cara sonrojadisima de ella; Kaoru al ver que Kojiro se retira sigue sin reaccionar del shock y de la impresión recibida pero al final se dirige lentamente a donde sus amigas maldiciendo al chico en sus pensamientos.

\- Alcalde ya que todo está solucionado creó que debemos retirarnos - sugiere y ordena la srta. Bellou al mencionado.

Si, como diga srta. Bellou...profesor ya nos debemos ir así que le encargamos a los chicos y eso de la secundaria yo me encargo, adiós chicas...chicos - se despide el alcalde junto a la srta. Bellou de los demas presentes y se van del laboratorio a la alcaldía en la limosina.

\- Bien, ya es muy tarde no lo creen... Ken dormiras hoy en mi cuarto, en el tuyo estarán los chicos por el momento mientras les arreglo sus habitaciones y consigo todo lo demás, con Puchi vayan sacando 2 colchones o camas extras - le pide al profesor a Ken quien junto al perrito asienten y hacen lo que se les había dicho ( **Sam** : **la habitación de Ken es grande: de 3 metros de alto, 60 de largo y 80 de : valla que si lo es. Mishu : es más grande que mi sala.** ) - creo que es mejor que comamos algo - .

\- Si, a comer tengo mucha hambre - exclaman Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro al mismo tiempo y Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asienten.

El profesor con ayuda de las 3 chicas cocinan algo para todos. Los 9 integrantes que se encuentran en la casa del profesor almuerzan una comida de 3 platos diferentes ( **Sam:** **son comidas japonesas como el ramen, el bentou y sushi.)**.

\- Papá...digo profesor, la habitación para los chicos ya está lista - avisa Ken después de termine de comer.

\- Gracias hijo...Puchi a tí también - les agradece el profesor.

\- No hay de qué profesor waff... - dice el perrito robot.

\- Chicas creó que ya deberían volver a sus respectivos hogares, es muy tarde y no queremos preocupar a sus padres, vengan mañana temprano - avisa el profesor a las chicas. ( **Sam** **: ya son las 5:00 pm**.).

\- Si tiene razón profesor, Kaoru, Miyako...debemos irnos - dice Momoko y las mencionadas asienten con la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos chicos, profesor, Puchi - se despide Miyako.

\- Chau a todos - dice Kaoru abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

\- Vendremos mañana - dice Momoko a punto de cerrar la puerta.

\- Adios - se despiden los demás y se cierra la puerta.

##Dentro del laboratorio##

\- Ya que las chicas se fueron creó que debería seguir equipando sus verdaderas habitaciones gracias a que sé algunas cosas sobre ustedes, que valla de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada uno si quieren pueden jugar con Ken y Puchi o ver televisión un momento para que se entretengan en lo que queda del día, sólo no rompan nada ¿si? - les dice el profesor y ellos asienten felizmente.

Mientras el profesor se retira Masaru se junta con Ken y hacen unos prototipos mientras él lee unos cómic y comen un pequeño aperitivo, Makoto se pone a jugar con Puchi con unos juguetes y Kojiro se pone a ver en la televisión programas de lucha libre y de deporte.

##Con las chicas##

Ellas ya se habían ido del laboratorio y juntas se estaban regresando a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Hoy fué un día en las que hubo varias sorpresas ¿no lo cren? - dice Miyako.

\- Tienes razon Miyako todo esto es muy repentino - responde Kaoru.

\- Eso ya no importa chicas, ya pasó solo debemos esforzarnos de que todo salga bien desde ahora - agrega Momoko.

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que se tuvieron que separar porque sus casas quedaban en direcciones diferentes.

\- Bueno hasta acá llegamos...al parecer - dice Momoko con tristeza.

\- Si, bien nos vemos mañana - confirma Kaoru con pereza.

\- Hasta luego cuidense mucho - se despide Miyako.

Luego las 3 se separan tomando cada una su camino. Al llegar a sus respectivas casas saludan a sus familias, se distraen un rato en lo que les gusta a cada una ( **Minion** **: y eso es para Momoko leer cómics con un aperitivo y hacer un prototipo junto a su hermana Keysi. Sam : para Kaoru ver el programa de lucha con sus hermanos. Mishu: y para Miyako ponerse a dibujar y diseñar ropa para sus amigas y los chicos.)** , luego cenan, se duchan y se visten con sus pijamas y se duermen.

##Con los chicos ##

Ellos estaban muy entretenidos con lo que le gustan hasta que llega la noche.

\- Chicos es hora de cenar, así que lavence las maños vengan al comedor - avisa el profesor desde el lugar mencionado.

\- ¡Sí! - responden los 4 al mismo tiempo y Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro van lo más rápido que pueden al labavo y luego al comedor dejando atrás una cortina de humo sorprendiendo a Ken, Puchi y al profesor. (Sa **m** **: en hacer eso sólo demoraron 5 segundos**.)

Al terminar de cenar se cepillaron, se pusieron unas ropas que el profesor les había dicho que el alcalde les mandó y luego decidieron cual sería el lugar en el que cada uno dormiría.

\- Chicos ya es hora de dormir - avisa el profesor con su pijama puesta al entrar a la habitación después de tocar la puerta.

\- Que descansen bien - agrega Ken con su pijama puesta luego de entrar junto a Puchi.

\- - si...hasta mañana waff - dice el perrito robot y se sube a la cama de cada uno los chicos lo acarician asienten pero al darse cuenta de la ropa que utilizaban el profesor y Ken empiezan a reírse.

\- Jajaja...ese traje es..jajaja...ridículo - se burla Masaru.

\- Si...jajaja..tienes mucha...jajaja..razón...jajaja..esa ropa es para niñas - se burla Kojiro.

\- Jaja...¿ustedes las compraron o jajaja...qué?...jajaja - trata de preguntar Makoto.u

\- Esto nos lo hizo Miyako - dice el profesor un poco avergonzado.

\- Las chicas nos lo regalaron y nos pidieron que lo usáramos siempre - dice Ken avergonzado por las risas - pero las chicas les pueden dar algo igual fabricado por Miyako a ustedes - les agrega él haciendo que los chicos paren de reír y se imaginen eso.

\- No quisiera algo asi, espero que haya mejorado...profesor Ken digan que si ha mejorado - les ruegan los chicos a los mencionados que se ríen ante su reacción.

\- Si..tranquilos, es mejor dormir de una vez, buenas noches chicos - dice el profesor.

\- Buenas noches chicos - responden ellos; luego el profesor, Ken y Puchi se retiran y todos ellos se duermen.

##Al día siguiente en el laboratorio##( **Mishu: sábado a las 8 am**.).

Los 2 científicos y el perrito robot se habían despertado desde hace 2 horas y se disponían a levantar a los muchachos que seguían durmiendo. Al entrar a la habitación...

 **Sam : Bueno creí que hasta aquí lo dejó me cansé㈸5 ㈷0㈐6㈐6 .**

 **Mishu : Si mucho...㈴9㈵0 pero que mas da.**

 **Minion : Entonces será hasta la próxima ㈶0㈺7 .**

 **Sam: Tal ves publique en unos 2 meses como mínimo todo depende de la circunstancias.**

 **Minion : Sigan leyendo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Mishu : A mi no se me da bien hubieras seguido pero igual, nos volveremos a ver no literalmente.**

 **Minion, Mishu y Sam : Chau hasta la otra actualización.**


End file.
